My Favorite Mistake
by Melissande
Summary: What happens when your favorite mistake reenters your life and discovers the gift they left behind? Jennifer Williams is going to find out. Features...John Cena, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, OCs, and many others
1. Chapter 1

My Favorite Mistake

Author: Mel

Summary: What happens when your favorite mistake comes back into your life and discovers the little gift they left behind with you?

Disclaimer; I own nothing other than OCs and anything or one that you do not recognize. Sheryl Crow owns the song title, Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.

Dist: Ask

Rating: PG13 to R

Staring: Jennifer Williams, Keira Joie Williams, Mya Rodriguez, Cole Thomas Rodriguez, mentioned Scott Davis, Arielle Sanderson, John Cena, Randy Orton, various WWE Superstars making random odd appearances and Roxy the dog

Pairings: John/Jennifer, Randy/Mya, others?

Note: Ages: Keira is three, Jennifer is 23, Mya is 21 and Cole is 5.

-XX00XX-

"It's 6 AM and I'm alone.  
Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending,  
to the bad day I was just beginning.  
When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake."

-Sheryl Crow, My Favorite Mistake

"Keira, you don't want to get up yet." A tall, brown headed woman with red highlights in her hair said as she rolled over in the queen sized bed, trying to ignore the naked three year old little girl with blue eyes, brown hair and pretty smile, who was currently pulling at the woman's long hair.

"Yes I do, Mommy! You promised! I want to go to the park! I want to play." The young woman's brown eyes burst open as the little girl unwittingly grabbed a rather large private area on the woman's chest. She bit her lip to keep in her yelp of pain and the cuss word just begging to be released, deciding to preoccupy herself by looking at the clock.

Her eye brows shot up as she saw the time. "Keira! It's only six o'clock! Mommy needs sleep!"

"So! I don't care! I want to go play!"

The young woman identified by Keira as mommy but to the world known as Jennifer Williams, let out a breath. "Well baby girl we don't always get what we want. I'll make a deal with you…you can play in here on mommy's bed…we'll watch you're favorite movie…Finding Nemo, then sleep some more then go out. How's that sound?"

The little brunette let out a sigh. "Fine. I guess."

Jennifer sat up, threw back the covers and pulled the naked toddler in bed with her. Jennifer knew she should dress the girl, but she really was too tired and it didn't' matter anyway. The little girl would be naked in five seconds flat, she hated clothing. Jennifer hoped it was just a faze of childhood, she'd soon grow out of. Jennifer turned on the TV, with Finding Nemo already in the DVD player and pressed play. Both girls were asleep within five minutes.

-Xx00xX-

"Mommy! It's time to get up! You promised…we'd go to the park today and I want to get to the sand box before it gets filled up with icky kids! So hurry up!" The annoyed voice of five year old Cole Thomas Rodriguez, a tall young boy with dark hair, skin and eyes, resounding through the apartment as he yelled at his mother.

"I know Cole. Give me a break. It's not my fault you're impatient. I blame your father." The voice of 21 year old Mya Rodriguez, a medium height Latina with dark hair and blue-green eyes said to her son, the product of a teenage pregnancy. He may have been unexpected but Mya loved him no matter what. She couldn't' imagine her life with out him.

She almost smiled as she saw her son standing by the door, dressed in khaki pants with a long sleeved red shirt on. She had dressed him in such apparel because fall was fast becoming winter in Baltimore, Maryland, where Mya had chosen to make her home, four years ago when her son was just a baby.

"Fine, give me five minutes then I'll be ready."

"Women….why are they so slow?"

Mya laughed as she shook her head and grabbed her messenger bag, full of college books, Mya and Cole's ritual was to spend the mornings she had off at the park, she'd study while he played. It worked thus far. Sometimes she was joined by her neighbor and friend, Jennifer Williams, sometimes not. Mya was studying to be a physical therapist at Baltimore Community in her spare time. She was also working full time at a diner to support Cole and herself. Mya was very busy, but knew it was worth it to make a better future for herself and her son.

Mya let her son's remark pass as they exited out the door and made their way to the park.

-x-x-

"Watch me Mommy!" Yelled the three year old Keira as she made her way down the slide, quickly followed by her best friend Cole. The two had been playing with one another for over an hour as their mothers had been gabbing for just as long.

"Good job, Kei, now play some more."

The two women were quickly forgotten as the two children found interesting things buried in the sand of the sandbox. The two women were seated on a bench close to the play area but far enough away for peace.

Jennifer had made it to the park about thirty minutes after Mya, and immediately began to tell the story of her lack of sleep upon being told she looked like shit.

The story was that Keira had gone to sleep at two, woken up at six, then once more at seven thirty. Needless to say after a whole day of work and school, Jennifer was exhausted, but that didn't matter to the three year old.

"So how's the class going?" Jennifer asked as she turned her attention to the Latina across from her.

"Good, good. I hope to graduate soon and then I get a job at the hospital, so better pay, better hours, and childcare!"

"Yeah. I like it for the most part, but can't wait til I graduate nursing school. I need to make more money and work less. I feel like I'm missing Keira's childhood."

"I totally understand. Cole is getting so big! And Scott still refuses to see him. He thinks just because he doesn't see him, he doesn't exist."

"Haha. I'm use the enforced child support doesn't make him happy either."

"No. Oh well. I love Cole enough for two parents and then some. What about Keira's dad? You never talk about him."

The brunette grew quiet. "Well there's not much to say. I was 20, at a bar, and stupid. He was hot, and one thing lead to another, he was gone in the morning and I found out I was pregnant six weeks later."

"Yeah, but who is he? What's his name at least? You never share."

Jennifer let out a breathe, "Fine, his name is John and I don't think he'd want to know about Keira anyway. So there."

"Oh Jenn, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I love Keira and someday maybe someone else will too."

"Yeah. We should be so lucky."

Both women grew quiet as they sipped the coffees they were drinking. Their eyes fell on their children who were still playing contentedly in the sand box; peace reigned over the park if only for a little while.

---XXX---

"Come on John! Let's have fun! You're only here for a week and I want to make th most of it!"

John Cena let out a sigh as he was dragged by his girlfriend of ten months out the door of her apartment. Stacy Keibler, the blonde leggy Smackdown diva, was on a vacation to Baltimore so she could take care of her ailing mother. She'd been away from the WWE for a little over three weeks and had already demanded her boyfriend come see her. Despite the longevity of their relationship, John and Stacy hadn't said I love you or really ever spent the night with one another that much.

Stacy was dragging her boyfriend to the local park in her neighborhood. The weather was getting chillier quickly and she wanted to soak up the nice weather as long as she could, thus she wanted to go stroll around the park, look at the kids and maybe plant seeds in John's mind.

The pair walked hand and hand down the sidewalk ot the park. They both smiled at the other people sharing the park. Couples smiled back because they made such a striking pair, his rugged good looks, her wholesome sexiness beauty.

They strolled to a bench beside the sand box and sat down. Stacy's attention turned to the kids playing. Her eyes fell on a boy about five with dark skin and features playing with a pretty blue eyed brunette about a year or two younger.

"Oh John, look how cute. He is digging the dirt for her!"

John turned his attention to the children Stacy was speaking of and yes they wer cute, he even smiled as the young boy patted the dirt down for the girl.

Both watched as the girl and boy built a sand something then called to their mothers to come see their masterpiece.

First a 5'6 Latina made her way over to the boy, she sat down next to him on the wood railing and ruffled his hair, smiling at the little girl. John smiled at the love shining in both sets of eyes, then his attention was turned to the other woman. She was about 5'7, with long dark hair and dark eyes. She looked familiar. She sat down next to the little girl and complimented her on her castle. John kept looking at her, until Stacy called him from his thoughts.

"John honey do you ever think of having kids?"

"Umm…" Stacy turned to look at him, his eyes on the little girl and boy in front of him. "Well sometimes. But I don't know I'm not really a kid person. Ya know?"

"Yeah. But do you think you could be?"

"Maybe someday. I don't know. Why don't we go get some lunch?" John said in an effort to change the subject.

Stacy let the subject drop and nodded her consent. The couple left the park, but John was haunted by the little girl's mother. She was familiar, but John just couldn't' place her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Favorite Mistake

Author: Mel

Notes: It's been a long time. Anything else relevant is found in the first chapter.

-X-x-X-

It was the next day and John found himself once more walking towards the park, this time absent Stacy, whom after the park visit yesterday had drug him all over Baltimore and then to her parents for dinner. She'd ended up having to say the night with her mother as her father was called away for business. Thus John had had her apartment to himself.

He was truly glad for the peace and quiet, the silence. Stacy really did grate on his nerves after a while and well that fact made him wonder just why he as still dating her.

He found himself back at the park though because the image of the woman had haunted him all day and night and he just couldn't place her. So he figured if he maybe by chance happened to see her again he could either strike up a conversation and it would come to him or observe and maybe it would come to him. Thus he'd woken up finally at the crack of dawn, dressed in track pants and long sleeve t against the chill and set out for a run and thus ended up at the park, taking a breather on a bench that just happened to be next to the children's play area.

John had been seated for almost twenty-five minutes, feeling the salaciously hungry stares of young and older mothers, the curious glances of children. He was beginning to get antsy when she appeared.

This morning the other mother was absent but not the boy. The woman was dressed in track pants and a sweatshirt that looked as though it had seen better days, it was covered in bleach stains, which John assumed must come with the territory of life with a child. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail, a bag thrown over her left shoulder and was joined at the hands with the two children from yesterday. John took a moment to really look at the pair, since he had been preoccupied the day before.

The boy was obviously older, but not by much. He was dark and was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt covered by come Disney creation. The little girl was too wearing jeans and a Finding Nemo sweatshirt. She was a striking child, having the dark hair of her mother, but not quiet, kind of lighter, and bright blue eyes, that John felt were very familiar.

He watched as the trio made their way to a bench directly across from him, right by the sand box. He watched as the woman told the two to stand by while she checked the sandbox and then told the pair to get in they could play. She then turned to the bench and took a seat while the two began to play.

John sat and watched as she took her bag off her shoulder and opened it bringing out a book. He sat staring at her and studying her in the hopes that he would place her from somewhere but his thoughts got him nowhere. So he decided to do something about it.

-X-x-X-

Jennifer let out a sigh as she tried for the millionth time to get into the book she was reading, well actually chapter. It was a boring chapter about proper emergency room procedures for medical personnel. She hated it, it was redundant since she already worked at the hospital but this stupid class was the last one she had to take before she could graduate and take her medical boards and hopefully become a registered nurse. She couldn't wait to be done. She already had two job possibilities either as an ER nurse or a hall nurse at the hospital or in a doctor's office. The doctor's office in question belonged to the partner of Keira's pediatrician, a Doctor Sean Bennett, a single doctor Bennett who had made it clear he'd more than welcome her to his staff as a member and maybe more.

Jennifer wasn't sure. She didn't' like the idea of being hit on occasionally by her boss but the hours were way better, like only working three to four days a week and making more money than at present and almost more than at the hospital. It meant a better life and more time. Jennifer shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was getting too far ahead of herself. She had yet to become a RN, so don't jump ahead, she told herself.

She looked up from the book to check on the kids, she was watching Cole this morning for her friend, Maya, then was going to drop him off at Kindergarten when she and Keira went home for lunch and naptime, then Maya would watch Keira later so Jennifer could go to work. This was their schedule three days a week and it worked for each woman.

Jennifer looked up to check on the kids, but the view was blocked by a large shadow falling over her eyesight. Jennifer looked up towards the cause of the shadow and almost lost her waking state, because of what she saw or more accurately whom she saw.

John Cena was now bent over the sandbox playing with the two children. The boy, Cole, was telling the man what he and Keira were doing, while Keira was throwing dirt at John.

Jennifer felt all the color drain from her face at the realization of who was standing next to her daughter, their daughter.

-X-X-X-

So uberly short update. But it's an update, that is if anyone is still reading. Anyone have comments, feedback, flames…then click that little button at the bottom of the page called review.

Mel


End file.
